Angel, but this time, we write it my way
by justlikeanemptynotebook
Summary: I was a little disappointed with Angel knows how it all ends, so i decided i would tweak the story a little to fit my view
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I'm back. Good books (and bad books) often bring me straight back to FanFic. Its been five days since my reading and the release of James Patterson's most recent book in the Maximum Ride series, Angel knows how it all ends, and, frankly, I must say that for the first time ever, I am disappointed with my favorite author and what he's done with my most favorite book series. So, instead of griping, I'm going to rewrite the book my way. And I know it sounds like I hated the book, but honestly I loved it and im glad to see max and the flock back and all, I just wanted some things to happen differently. Let this fanfic in no way sound like im dissing JPat (hehe, that's my rapper name for the author, word) and, just fyi, spoiler alert, please don't read this unless you've read the whole series (including Angel) because I really don't wanna ruin the story for anybody. Alrighty, there isn't much else I wanna say to yall before I start, except the usual stuff, write reviews, lemme know how you like it, I love feedback and blahblahblah, now lets get the part you really care about if you clicked the link to this story instead of your pet stepping on the mouse.

I present to you Angel knows how it all ends: A Maximum Ride novel by James Patterson: Rewrite

I know, I know, every time we meet again, I'm smack in the middle of some life-threatening situation that you later find out was only a dream or memory or something else in that realm. But this chapter in the story of the amazing flock of genetically enhanced mutant bird kids does not start that way. Because all of those disaster scenarios I could regale you with could never, and I can't believe I'm going to say this, ever feel as disastrous as my stupid life has since my stupid ex-brother-best friend-almost boyfriend went and left me with nothing but a folder full of cryptic nonsense on our collective laptop and a stupid, cliché last letter.

Speaking of that last letter… I pulled it out of its new home in the back pocket of my jeans and read the words '20 years' in the early morning sun that dappled the paper as it filtered its way through the leaves of the tree I was perched on. I will not go into how often I'd looked at the letter since it was written. I will however tell you that at that point I was holding the letter ready to rip it ferociously and viciously to shreds when I heard a twig crack. I jumped up and crumpled the letter back into my pocket and went on alert. After a few minutes I calmed back down. We hadn't heard from the Erasers or Flyboys or M-geeks or anyone else since the whole Dr. Haagen Daz-pretty-much-brainwashed-our-resident-mindreading-seven-year-old-and-then-nearly-killed-a-member-of-the-flock episode.

And so I had calmed myself down and was almost off-guard, which is the perfect time to attack me, if you really _must _pick a time, and so you can guess what happened next, but I guess you can't guess who attacked me. That's right, my perfect other half picked the perfect time to push me out of a tree. 'What marvelous timing that boy has' I thought to myself as I lurched toward the ground fifty feet away. That's what I get for sitting at the top of the tallest tree I could find. I didn't even bother to throw out my wings , thinking that maybe Fang would come back for my freaking funeral. They could write "Too late, Fang-a-lang" on my headstone and then he could be sorry for the rest of his pathetic life. My obit would read "Killed by love"


	2. Chapter 2

Forgive my short chapters, and trust me, they get shorter, but i'll put out alot at a time to make up for it. I really hope you guys like it, and no matter what, Reviews are all ill ever ask for

Ofcourse, I am not the first suicidal bird-kid, so let's everybody just put our record books away. I flipped and my wings burst from the holes in the back of my jacket just as I hit the ground. They had slowed me down enough, and my genetically enhanced body had done the rest. Dylan, (my perfect other half, aka the one who had just pushed me out of the tree) was sitting on the lowest branch off the tree. He was looking at me contemplatively. And then I had jumped at him and we both went tumbling from that branch, our combined weight working against Dylan the wonder-boy. We landed with Dylan on his back and me sitting on his chest with my hands at his neck. And he was…laughing.

"Why wasn't I invited to your pity party?" he asked, even choked he sounded perfect. I spit at him, but he kicked me away and stood up. I landed on my knees and Dylan knelt down to me.

"Max?" he asked.

"What?" I was seething and I didn't like the way his face was looming closer. I knew where this was going.

"What makes us so different, me and Fang?" he was actually curious. And still leaning closer.

"Dylan, I don't wanna talk about…" I was so stupid, I don't know why I didn't move earlier when he was already obviously leaning in for the kill.

As Dylan kissed me, I was suddenly, nauseatingly reminded of the times that Fang had kissed me and I'd run away. I quickly pushed Dylan off of my face and slapped him. Then I jumped straight into the air and went into warp drive. When I looked back I could barely see Dylan, but there was no mistaking the huge flash of white that was his teeth as he smiled triumphantly. And I knew why. Dylan had tried to kiss me before and I always made it clear that it would never happen. So why was it that I'd let him this time? _You know why._ So kind of the Voice to chime in and confirm my worst fears. Was I actually falling for Mr. Perfect?


	3. Chapter 3

I told you they get shorter, but i thought that there should be a break between this part, and the last one, and the next one

here goes nothing

Maybe it was my horrifying epiphany or my sudden realization that I didn't want to be alone with the Voice right now, but I turned right around and, though I'd been gone at least ten minutes, Dylan was still standing by the tree, staring at me from miles away.  
"Couldn't resist coming back for more?" he asked as I landed, and I punched him in the stomach as I walked sullenly back up to the house. He stumbled back a couple steps as the air rushed out of his chest. I grinned, that had felt too good for me to have gone over to the Dark side. I mean, the Dylan side.

So why had I let him kiss me?


	4. Chapter 4

And here we are with a longer chapters. I am the review monster, like the cookie monster just for reviews, I WANT REVIEWS. but i promise i wont eat them, they mean too much to me

ok. sorry about that.

here we go

The scene as I walked in with Dylan close at my heels would have made me sentimental. You know, if I was susceptible to that kind of thing. Nudge ran at me with a plate of cookies. I tasted one and smiled divinely. "You are learning the art of the cookie well, young grasshopper" I said through chocolaty teeth. She smiled and walked off as Dylan reached for a cookie. Watching her shun him warmed my heart marginally. When it came to Dylan, most of the kids took my lead, that is, with the glaring exception of Ella who was too polite to shun to someone who was being shunned by the rest of the house, and Iggy who took Ella's lead on everything these days.

"Hey Dill Pickle." He called from where he was sitting with Ella on the couch.

"Oh, hey Dylan!" Ella called. They were listening to an audiobook, one ear bud in Iggy's ear and the other in Ella's so that they had to lean their heads close together. She jumped up and grabbed Iggy's hand, motioning for Dylan to follow. The three of them went upstairs. Ella looking excited, Iggy oddly reluctant and Dylan looking, maybe my eyes were clouded by the fact that I was still angry at him, but he still looked triumphant. That explained a lot. Ever since Fang had left, and Ella and Iggy had gotten together, Ella had been a huge advocate of Dylan's campaign to woo me. She had put him up to it. I frowned, and Angel read my mind from across the room where she was making a puzzle with Gazzy.

"Don't be mad at them Max. I think they're just tired of seeing you sad all the time,… we all are." Her voice sounded deceptively sincere in my head. Or maybe it wasn't deception. After she heard Fa…the letter, Angel had been reverting to the way she had been before all of this stuff had happened to us. And maybe if Angel could get over her constant desire to take over the flock, I could get over Fang. And Dylan could quit trying to make me his girlfriend, and Iggy could see again, and Ella and Iggy could grow up and have a normal life together and the rest of my flock could be normal…and I think I may have started getting bitterly sarcastic at… hmmm, oh right, 'Dylan'

I went and worked on the puzzle with Gazzy and Angel. Nudge brought cookies and milk and joined us. It felt really good to just be relaxing with the youngest members of my flock.

The sound of Ella, Iggy, and Dylan banging down the stairs and then appearing in front of me pulled me from my thoughts. Ella was carrying her tiny laptop.

"I got an email," she cried, rushing to sit on the couch. "Its from Mom. She's with Jeb… and Dr. Hans."

And if you think that didn't pique our interests and have the whole flock crowding around the little laptop, then you don't know us at all.


	5. Chapter 5

We'll see how these 5 chapters do, and then ill decide if i should keep going:

"Dear Ells,

Hey honey, its Mom. I'm using this email address because its an emergency, so DO NOT reply. I'm not going to be able to come home for a while. I'm still in the state, but it would be best if I didn't make the commute. I've met up with Jeb and Dr. Hans, and there are some important things we need you to tell Dylan. Don't let the rest of the flock know."

Ella didn't pause as we all leaned closer to her, she knew when she shouldn't listen to her mom. It was those times when her mom says not to tell me or my flock something.

"First, the apocalypse is a lot closer than any of you know.

Second, Dylan needs to find as many enhanced children as he can"

There was a knock on the door and I jumped, Nudge hopped up to open it while the rest of us listened, rapt, as Ella read on, In fact, we listened so closely that none of us heard Nudge gasp.

"And Third, and it is _very, extremely _important that you keep this from Max and the rest of them, third, in order to ensure the survival of not only the flock, but indeed the entire human race, it is absolutely imperative that Dylan shifts Max to his point of view and convince her to breed with him. There is a location in Magdeburg, Germany that Dr. Hans has prepared where they may go. This last of our requests should be done ASAP.

I'll miss you all, and hopefully we will meet again under better circumstances, I love you baby, don't ever forget your mom. And always know that if I die, it will have been in the better interest of humanity."

Truth be told I think we all, especially me and Dylan, stopped listening after the word 'breed'. I had been leaning over the arm of the couch and Dylan had been leaning over me, his hot breath just tickling my ear. I jumped away as if shocked by lightening. Everyone was staring at me. My eyes swept the room, looking for anywhere to recover my beet-red face, and lo and behold, standing in the doorway behind Nudge were the last people in world that I had wanted to hear that email, besides Dylan ofcourse.

"Welcome home, Fang." My very own clone, Max II said from the doorway, where she stood behind Fang, and then she laughed.

A.N.

review and tell me if you want me to keep going, and review me if i should stop, cause at this point i think i may just stop, its not coming out how i hoped it would maybe ill try again in the summer or something. any way, reviews are love, and sustainence to a budding writer


End file.
